To shy to talk to girls
by fallonmarie3
Summary: Clay is trying to get up the gut to ask a girl he likes out and kimiko offers to help him. clay and kimiko. the grammar and spelling have been fixed. so please read, review and enjoy.


A/N: I would really like to thank you Avi17. She is my beta reading and has fixed this story, so spelling and grammar should be a whole lot better then what I had at first. I would so like to thank MidnightHeaven for being one of the first people to always leave a post. THANK YOU BOTH VERY MUCH! **hugs**

TO SHY TO TALK TO GIRLS

BY FALLON

Kimiko stood in the temple kitchen, wearing only white tank top and short pink shorts; she was doing her last chore of the day. As she stood at the sink, she did not seem to notice a certain cowboy watching her every move.

Raimundo came up behind Clay. "Hey dude, what are you looking at?"

Clay didn't seem to hear him. "Dude, it's just Kimiko doing her chores, what's the big deal?" Rai said, slapping Clay on the back.

"Hey, stop that." Clay jumped and said a little louder to Rai then he wanted too.

Kimiko spin around when she heard Clay's voice. "Sorry boys, the kitchen's closed. Come back tomorrow." She said it a cute, chipper voice.

"Hey, I just wanted the cookies; I have no clue what the cowboy was up to." Rai said, walking past Kimiko and grabbing the bag of cookies and the gallon of milk. "I'll be in my room playing Goo Zombies if you need me." Rai finished and walked past the two, leaving them alone.

"I'm sorry, Kimmy- I just came to get a snack and I saw you cleaning up for the night and I didn't want to bug ya." Clay said with blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Well, you sure stood there a long time just watching," Kimiko said as she took some ice cream out of the freezer. "Hey, do mind grabbing me a bowl over your head? Do you want some?" She asked Clay as she sat down at the counter table.

Clay grabbed the bowls and sat down next to Kimiko. "Umm, Kimmy, do you have boyfriend or have anybody you like?"

"Well, that's an off-the-wall question," she said eyeing the cowboy, who was blushing even more now. "NO, I don't have a boyfriend. I had one, but I broke up with him when he told me it was him or the temple; I choose to stay here. And I kinda of like Raimundo, bu-."

Clay's sigh cut her off there. "Yeah, why wouldn't you like Rai? He is good looking and funny and fast." Kimiko put her fingers to Clay's lips.

"You didn't let me finish. What I was going to say was, 'but I would have to kill him if he was my boy.' He is way to into himself, almost as much as Omi is. And I don't think I could handle him going through my stuff all the time and the jokes. Yup, I would have to kill him. But there _is_ one guy I really like; I've just never had the guts to tell him. So, do you have girlfriend back home in Texas, or someone you been eyeing?" she asked as she handed him his ice cream.

Clay looked at his bowl, and thought about what he was about to say. "Well, I've never had a girlfriend; I was always to busy on the farm. There is one girl I really like, but I'm kinda shy when it comes to talking to girls. I wanted to ask this girl to come with me to the dance that my daddy is holding on the farm. But I don't know how to ask her."

"Well...let's pretend I'm the girl you want to ask. Maybe if you run through it once, you won't be so shy when it comes to asking her for real. Okay, you start," Kimiko said, pointing to Clay.

Clay cleared his throat, and got to his feet. "Umm, Kimiko, umm... wouldyouliketogothedancewithme?" he said all at once.

"Hmm...Clay, let's try this one more time. This time, though, take a deep breath and speak clearly, okay?" she said, giving him a sweet smile.

Clay did as he was told and took a deep breath, looking Kimiko straight in the eye. "Kimiko, I would be honored if you would join me for my daddy's dance back home."

Kimiko jumped off her chair. "Clay, that was great! See, you _can _talk to a girl. Well, I think we should get to bed, because you know Omi will be getting us up a six in the morning." She turned to walk out of the kitchen. "Hey, you've got to let me know what the girl says, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll let you know. Hey, can I walk you to your room? It's the least I can do in return for you helping me." Clay said as he offered her his arm.

When they reached her room, she gave Clay a quick hug and headed off to bed. Just as she was about to lie down for the night, there was a knock on her door. She sat up and told them it was okay to enter. Clay came into her room dressed in some blue cowboy pajamas and sat on her bed.

"Kimmy, I have a question for you." He said, looking down at her floor.

"Shoot, cowboy- what's up?" She smiled at him

Clay took a really deep breath and looked right at her, as if he was trying to see her soul. "Kimiko, would you please come with me to my daddy's dance back home? It would make me the happiest cowboy there."

Her smile grew bigger and she wrapped him in a huge hug. "Clay, I would love to be your date! Pick me up here at five."

"Kimiko, you just made me so happy! Thank you!" Clay said as he left her room.

Kimiko turned off her light a fell into a dream-filled sleep of her and Clay sharing many happy dates after this one.

THE END

A/N: thank you for reading please leave a review to let me know what you think. Thank You


End file.
